<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm a sucker for a savior and you tempt me just in time by yukkanhei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723233">i'm a sucker for a savior and you tempt me just in time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkanhei/pseuds/yukkanhei'>yukkanhei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19th century-ish, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dubious Geography, Glamouring, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Vampire Covens, but it's not what you think, childe sire references, desire and temptation, donghyuck is a cheeky lil vamp, idk what this is lol, implied kunil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkanhei/pseuds/yukkanhei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a sweet smelling stranger in Taeil's study.</p><p>A vampire.</p><p>Like him.</p><p>A cheeky, powerful, young vampire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm a sucker for a savior and you tempt me just in time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk what this i just wanted more hyuckil, and i like vampires, and also kunil vampire husbands happened in my twt TL so my brain squirrel was like HEY WE HAVE AN IDEA and i wrote this and now i release it into the wild, no beta in sight bcs im an amateur lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing Taeil noticed when Johnny entered his study was that he was not alone. A young man appeared to unfold himself from behind Johnny's wide back, warm candlelight dancing around him. Taeil was not sure what to make of their visitor, having never seen him before. There was an aura of familiarity surrounding him, but Taeil couldn’t quite place his finger on it. He took in the stranger’s big eyes, slender form and inhaled his crisp, spiced sweet scent... Taeil's fangs came down and he tried to convince himself it was his instinctual wariness of the stranger, but there was no tension in his shoulders, his claws were still blunt. There was no threat, it was pure and simple desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Johnny, you requested a private audience for yourself, who the hell is this guy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm… Master Taeil, this is Donghyuck, Donghyuck, this is Moon Taeil, the coven's Master."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil raised an eyebrow at the newly arrived man, not even trying to disguise his irritation at his surprise guest. Donghyuck then chose that moment to smirk at him, fangs fully on display, and Taeil rolled his eyes. Great, another mouth to feed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you went and sired your very own child without consulting with me first. Does Kun know? Just because he's my husband and more lenient with you doesn't mean you can completely disregard what I say. You're part of MY coven, Johnny, don't forget that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny pursed his lips, looking down at the young man next to him, who nodded as if in agreement before stepping in front of Johnny. That was a protective stance, textbook sire bond in action. Taeil sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to hurt your sire, child. Step down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck shifted on his feet, shoulders rolling before casually shoving his hands into his pants pockets, apparently relaxed. He stared at Taeil briefly before the same smirk from before appeared again on his lips. Taeil thought him prettier now up close, the golden light of the oil lamps surrounding them giving the boy's skin an iridescent glow. Hunger bloomed below Taeil's ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm certainly glad Johnny is being well cared for," said Donghyuck, his voice clear and syrupy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil scoffed, "As impertinent as your sire, indeed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is both correct and incorrect," Donghyuck said, gracefully turning on his feet and reaching for Johnny's arm, yanking the tall man towards himself with little effort. Taeil watched as Johnny's gaze filled with warmth, and then apprehension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave us," Donghyuck whispered, and Taeil was so shocked at the audacity of such command that he nearly missed the slight reverence Johnny made in his direction before disappearing behind the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck turned to look at him again, head cutely cocked to the side in a manner that would have made Taeil smile in amusement if it wasn't for the loudness of realization dawning on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU are his sire," Taeil sighed, reclining back on his chair, a hand coming up to rub at his temple, "I always wondered who would have left such a powerful fledgling unattended. Another child, as expected."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was now Donghyuck's turn to scoff, "I'm 80 years old, that's hardly children's age."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations, you don't look a day over 50."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck stared at him in shock before cackling aloud, head thrown back in mirth, exposing his neck. Taeil felt his fangs ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're funny. I like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. Now, let's cut to the chase, Donghyuck. Why are you here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For Johnny of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to take him away after all this time? Your impertinence truly is extraordinary." Taeil's gut twisted, desire quickly souring into contempt. The nerve of this guy to even dare come try and take a member of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> coven away from them-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to take him away," Donghyuck explained, amusement apparent in his voice, "I want YOU to take me in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Human body functions remained impervious to years and years of uselessness, becoming reflexes to most, something akin to dramatic flair for others, and even though Taeil didn't technically need to breathe, he gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You took in my scion and cared for him for over 1 year. I confess I was tempted to call it kidnapping for a while until I understood you were more of a savior so thank you for that. You're reliable, and master of a powerful coven. It's a little shame you're now married, though. An unfortunate turn of events, if you ask me, I would have liked you for myself... had my eyes on you for a while, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil couldn't help the smirk that came over him. Nonsense had always been quite entertaining for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Insolent </span>
  <b>and </b>
  <span>shameless. You abandoned John to his fate in a rat infested port-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I went to hunt! He's a big boy, he nearly drained me when he turned. It was not my fault the ship suddenly sailed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enjoyed the ride?" he couldn’t help the mirth from decorating his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okinawa was a nice place, yeah. Too sunny, if you ask me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil hummed, "Sounds delightfully dangerous, I wonder why you stayed for so long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I--" Donghyuck fumbled with his words, "I might have accidentally ended in Taiwan on my way back. Don't ask. Typhoons happened, I hate ships."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil's breathy laughter rang clear around them, "An irresponsible, shameless idiot! Is that your appeal? What makes you think I would want you with us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, for starters, I'm Johnny’s sire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you adopted him? He needs me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehhh, no, not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine, he cares for me and you can’t get rid of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Touché. Taeil waved a hand in dismissal. “Yes yes, bonds and whatever, but what could you possibly bring to my coven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My beauty and powerful charms?” Taeil rolled his eyes, but the young vampire continued, unaffected. “And now I happen to own a ship at the docks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care about that. My husband is master of the richest coven in the neighboring territories, we could purchase a whole fleet of ships if we wanted." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, start with mine. I can't think of anything to use it for now that I'm back. Besides, I'm not blind. Don't think I haven't noticed you staring at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just attentive to a possible threat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lies. Your eyes keep flickering red. Do you see something you like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil scratched his jaw, annoyed, then cleared his throat. Damn him and his stupid hunger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm married." Which was a weak argument to defend his very obvious desire for the young vampire. Vampires could marry and still have plenty of lovers, just like humans did, but their </span>
  <em>
    <span>society </span>
  </em>
  <span>was much more accepting of extramarital trysts. His marriage to Kun was merely politics at play, a symbolic union for the inhabitants of their now shared territory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil’s old power with Kun’s old money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you're not mated to your spouse. He has a human mate.” Taeil gaped at the young vampire now sitting on the corner of his desk, his eyebrows going high as he crossed his arms over his chest. Donghyuck threw him an indecipherable smile before continuing with a shrug, "I did my research."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes… Kun had been together with his mate for almost 15 years, though Taeil used the term ‘human’ with some reserve. Ten Lee was a chaos witch and a force to reckon, respected -and feared- for his elemental mastery by humans and non-humans alike, Taeil included. He hid a grimace, remembering the shattering storm that struck the day the marriage was proposed. Ten had not been happy, that had been clear to everyone in their valley. To this day, Taeil still thought twice about going out in the rain -it had been barely a year since his union to Kun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frankness I can stand, but you're bordering disrespectful, so tread carefully kid. You’re in my home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck bowed his head without breaking their stare, "My apologies, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taeil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not your anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Let me court you, we could work really well. I’ve seen it in the stars,” Donghyuck pressed a hand on his chest, right over his unbeating heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are severely delusional, Donghyuck.” The </span>
  <em>
    <span>insolence</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this youngling was truly remarkable. Very few had dared insinuate themselves to Taeil in the last 10 years, much less propose -until Kun arrived at his doorstep, that is. And now this covenless young vampire was talking about being mates? Mates?! Taeil could almost laugh.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck extended the same hand he held over his heart now in his direction, palm upturned, “I understand you’ve just met me, but I do know you, for who wouldn’t know you, Moon Taeil of the Shademist Valley? If not your mate, I would still be honored to call you master, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master Taeil</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Master Taeil, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the words echoed in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Master Taeil.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Master Taeil~  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The older vampire felt a shiver up his spine at those words, his visitor’s voice warm and sweet. The boy really was all caramel-like, from his eyes to his skin to his scent and that voice-! Wait-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re trying to glamour me!” Taeil shot up from his seat now on the same eye level as Donghyuck, fists closing around the young vampire’s jacket tearing at the fabric where his claws dug into it, disbelief ringing in his accusation, because how dare this stranger try to pull such a trick and on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> -at his home no less! And the worst of it all was that it might have worked had he not known how to recognize it, feeling the familiar tug of allurement at the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck froze in place for a second, before submitting to Taeil’s angry crimson stare by looking down at his own well manicured claws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk. You noticed. As expected of your position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil took a deep breath -even if he needed not to- to calm himself - because that he did </span>
  <b>need</b>
  <span> to- and narrowed his eyes. He forgot he was hungry, and the younger vampire (damn him!) still smelled delicious, more so in their current proximity. Donghyuck, deceitfully warm colored and sweet Donghyuck, was still half perched on a desk’s corner. Close, oh so very close for a quick taste, if Taeil only tipped his head-- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil reclined back on his chair, letting go of his visitor and crossing his hands on his lap before his traitorous limbs either pushed the boy out of a window or worse, dragged him down towards his lap! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah! It seems...hm, it seems like you failed to mention you have the gift of </span>
  <em>
    <span>mesmerism</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Donghyuck,” Taeil sneered, choosing to laugh rather than keep scowling. This youngling was messing with his head, first Johnny’s siring, his scent and now his glamouring abilities? Should he just give in and accept him? It never hurt to have more </span>
  <em>
    <span>mermerizers </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his coven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I did. What did you think I meant by my powerful charms? I know I’m pretty, but for us that’s as basic as breathing for humans, I wouldn’t have come here to brag about something as menial as that, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True. Not all vampires were ‘born’ with the ability to glamour, a myth created by humans to explain their intense attraction towards vampires and other such creatures, because beauty in itself was power, one that even magic-barren people could muster by grace of their ancestors and nature. In his coven so far, only Doyoung and Jaemin had shown signs of being mesmerizers, but none of them had been strong enough to tap into Taeil’s resistance. Donghyuck, on the other hand, had broken through, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tempted </span>
  </em>
  <span>him--!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck’s gift could certainly prove useful, as long as he didn’t try it on him </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil pursed his lips. He was still feeling the pang of not-hunger, if a bit closer to his navel than his stomach because he knew better than to deceive himself thinking it was anything but desire for a taste of Donghyuck’s sweet smelling </span>
  <em>
    <span>power</span>
  </em>
  <span> coursing his cold veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Power called to power blah blah blah, yes, Taeil still wanted a taste, whatever. He eyed the young vampire for a few seconds then stood up, taking off his vest and cravat, tossing them to the opposite side of the desk from where Donghyuck raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him as he threw open the double doors of his study, a startled Johnny backing off into the hallway, away from his path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to join me for a hunt, Donghyuck?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, maybe Taeil could bite into temptation-- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck smiled, delighted, fangs glinting in the candlelight, “It would be my pleasure, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taeil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--Literally.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>